Lourd sommeil
by Fa3ry
Summary: Diana n'est plus au bout du fil. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas au bout du fil? Pourquoi n'y est-elle plus? L'Agent 47 est plus près d'elle qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé...
1. Voix parasite

_Bien voilà, une petite fic au sujet de 47 et Diana qui me brûlait les doigts depuis un petit temps (ça existe un 'petit' temps…enfin). Ce n'est rien de poussé, c'est aéré et plutôt singulier. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

**Hitman-Lourd Sommeil**

**Chapitre 1 – Voix Parasite**

Il fait noir. La seule perceptibilité possible actuellement dans cette pièce froide et vaporeuse est le souffle brumeux que laisse glisser entre ses lèvres l'unique homme présent. Son complet noir et sa cravate rouge encre semblent si rigides, mais la souplesse discrète des tissus épouse ses mouvements, tous calculés, à la perfection. La noirceur n'ayant jamais été un problème pour l'Agent 47, celui-ci installe agilement son portable sur l'un des bureaux de cette immense salle de compagnie… dont il venait d'assassiner silencieusement le directeur-général qui se vidait actuellement de son sang dans le placard de son extravagant bureau. Lentement, il ouvre la structure supérieure glaciale de l'appareil et ses pupilles se contractent dès l'apparition de la lumière vive de l'écran. Sans attendre, il contacte l'Agence, prêt à assumer une prochaine tâche.

-_Agence, ici l'Agent 47, mon code d'identification est BRO3886, passez moi directement à Diana._ Lança t-il calmement.

-_47, c'est Clera qui parle, vous êtes prêt pour votre prochaine mission ? Cette fois, il s'agit…_

-_Où est Diana ? _Coupa l'assassin sévèrement.

-…

-_Dites-moi où est Diana._ Cette dernière phrase résonna sourdement.

-_Agent 47, Diana n'est pas ici pour le moment, elle doit se reposer, c'est moi qui la remplace, vous pouvez me faire confiance._ Répliqua la voix féminine inhabituellement grave.

Un silence inquiétant s'installe rapidement entre l'interlocutrice indésirée et 47, remplissant presqu'entièrement cette salle à la superficie démesurée. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, et se redresse sur sa chaise après un moment qui parait une éternité.

_-Bien, continuez Clera._

_-Votre mission consiste à neutraliser un sujet féminin d'approximativement 32 ans qui tente actuellement de se cacher dans la ville de Shanghai. Cette femme a trahi son supérieur, Kamir Mannan, un dirigeant très influent d'une autre Agence d'assassin située en Inde et qui travaille étroitement avec nous depuis de nombreuses années. Elle a informé, en toute connaissance de _

_cause, une des cibles censées se faire éliminer, hors, par sa faute, cet homme n'a pas été tué et Mannan en est très furieux. Il veut la faire taire, et comme il ne veut confier pas cette tâche à l'un de ses propres assassins, question d'éthique, nous vous la proposons. Acceptez-vous les paramètres de cette mission ?_

Il étire un léger sourire lorsqu'il pense à quel point cette mission allait être facile et presque des vacances. Assassiner une femme qui a trop parlé et qui se cache, elle doit être morte de peur la pauvre.

-_J'accepte._

-_Bien._ Continua la voix basse et suave de Clera. _Comme je vous le mentionnais, elle a prit la fuite vers Shanghai, en abord de la rivière Huangpu, dans le district de Pudong. En ce moment, elle se fait appeler Fae Hitchkyn, mais la possibilité qu'elle brouille les pistes n'est pas à écarter._

-_Merci Clera, vos conseils me sauveront la vie_. Répondit l'Agent 47 avec toute l'ironie cinglante dont il peut être capable.

-_Eum…euh…elle possède un petit appartement sur la rue Hatsu, à deux kilomètres de la Perle de l'Orient, son nouveau lieu de travail où elle est serveuse dans le grand restaurant._

La voix de l'interlocutrice s'est faite immédiatement plus petite et hésitante suite à l'intervention hostile de l'assassin. En fait, il a l'habitude de déstabilisé le peu de gens à qui il s'adresse, mais jamais il ne s'en tient rigueur, à quoi bon s'attarder à ses choses futiles.

-_Ce sera tout, Clera ?_ Demanda t-il sans relâcher un instant son ton suffisant.

Sans un dernier mot prononcé, il constate sans culpabilité qu'elle s'est retirée en lisant 'Communication interrompue' en plein centre de son écran verdâtre. Nonchalament, il reporte son attention sur sa tâche et consulte les pièces jointes envoyées par l'Agence. Il ouvre un premier fichier montrant la façade de l'appartement de la victime, un second fichier présentant la salle de restaurant où elle travaille et un troisième, une photo vaporeuse de la pseudo Fae Hitchkyn. La photo est en noir et blanc et montre la femme dans une foule, sur la rue. Elle porte de grande lunette fumée à la Audrey Hepburn et arbore un chignon las qui laisse tomber ses cheveux fins de chaque côté de son visage. Un petit détail attire son regard et 47 entreprend de redéfinir la taille de la photo pour finalement apercevoir ce qui semble être une petite cicatrice en travers de ses lèvres, du côté gauche. Voilà une caractéristique peu commune chez une femme et surtout, utile.

Laissant échapper un long soupir malgré lui, il prend soin de sauvegarder et classer ses fichiers puis ferme son portable en le rangeant toujours avec la même agilité précautionneuse. Immédiatement, il pense à son interlocutrice de toujours qui lui a fait faux bonds ce soir. 

Silencieusement, il demeure appuyé sur l'adossement rigide et glacé de la chaise du bureau sur laquelle il se trouve et remue ses pensées. _Diana est toujours au bout du fil._ Enfin, presque toujours au bout du fil, il y a évidement eu d'autres occasions où elle avait été absente, mais à ce moment, l'assassin ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la prochaine fois où il contactera l'Agence, ce ne sera pas la voix de Diana qu'il entendra. Pourquoi cette intuition ? Il l'ignore, mais tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que son intuition, jamais elle ne lui a fait faux bonds.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

Si vous passez dans le coin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. La ville surplombant la mer

_Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire se déroule en janvier 2008, pour se situer un peu. Je veux également souligner que j'ai attentivement revisionné le film Hitman (2007) afin d'en utiliser certains éléments, dont la scène de l'hôtel où Diana contacte directement 47 pour l'informer du piège. Et j'avais oublié dans le premier chapitre de préciser que Hitman, son concept, ses personnages et ses idées ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une fiction sortie de mon petit cerveau et j'ai adapté les idées du film à ma guise. Merci de m'avoir écouté... enfin lu, huhu!_

**Chapitre 2 – La ville surplombant la Mer**

Son reflet clair se matérialise dans la large fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel de Shanghai qui donne une vue prenante sur la métropole, tandis qu'il scrute l'horizon perdu rapidement dans la jonction du bleu azur du ciel et des eaux. Tels des centaines de fourmis, l'Agent 47 observe la foule qui s'éveille dans la ville la plus peuplée de Chine. Le soleil encore dans son ascension, déjà, des amas de piétons et de cyclistes dominent les rues de Pudong. Vers la droite, coupant le paysage en deux, se trouvent cette fameuse Tour, la Perle de l'Orient. C'est là qu'il doit se rendre en soirée afin d'établir son plan d'élimination, suivre cette Fae jusqu'à son appartement, se dissimuler, lui enlever la vie. Avant tout, il doit contacter l'Agence afin de récupérer ses armes au point prédéterminé par son employeur. Il prend place dans un fauteuil étroit, dépose son portable sur ses genoux et entreprend de contactez l'Agence. De sa voix éternellement froide et sans émotion, il parle.

-_Agence, ici l'Agent 47 pour la mission en cours. Je suis sur les lieux, j'ai besoin que vous m'indiquiez l'emplacement._

Après un délai, un délai qui ne fait que grandir l'appréhension refoulée de l'assassin, une voix intervient.

-_Agent 47, ici Clera, vous trouverez votre contact sur le quai numéro 4 des berges de la rivière Huangpu. Bonne chance 47._

-_Clera, dites-moi où est…_

'Communication interrompue'

Rapidement, il s'appuie vers l'arrière tout en faisant craquer le cuir acajou du chic fauteuil. Clera ne souhaitait de toute évidence pas éterniser la conversation avec lui. Certes, il ne lui avait pas été très…''amical'' il y a quelques jours, mais pouvait-il l'être, et avec raison ? Seulement, plus il y pense, plus l'idée de ces silences pesants et inhabituels chez une professionnelle de la communication employée à l'Agence lui parait anormale et dépourvue de sens. Elle ne reviendrait pas, il en était désormais certain et cela devait bien arriver un jour.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, 47 enfile son veston noir de jais, réajuste délicatement sa cravate et glisse ses gants de cuirs entre ses doigts. Il accorde une reconnaissance salutaire sans répit à ses gants de tissus épais et luisant, tout simplement car ils lui procurent le sentiment de posséder ses armes, et non pas l'inverse. Assassin endurcit et usé oblige.

Sur les quais de bois humides, plusieurs silhouettes brumeuses se tracent grossièrement à sa vue, pourtant, il remarque tout. La jeune femme d'environ 28 ans portant un pull vert et un jean, qui regarde sa petite fille vêtue d'un par-dessus blanc et d'un bonnet bleu d'approximativement 4 ans courir sur les pierres massives en bordure. Le groupe de jeunes collégiens au bout d'un quai abandonné, chacun portant leur uniforme officiel d'une façon différente qu'il avait bien noté dans son esprit, leur visage, leurs traits, leurs gestes,…tout. La matinée glaciale l'oblige à redresser le collet de son imperméable, et il baisse la tête, par habitude. 47 enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et n'entend même plus le bruit de ses pas résonnés sur les quais. Tout en progressant vers son contact, il ressasse sa besogne, cette femme qu'il doit éliminer. Il se demande ce qu'il l'a poussé à ce foutre dans un tel pétrin pour sauver la peau d'un homme qui était apparemment condamné à mort, et qui avait donc quelques bévues à se reprocher. Inévitablement, c'est elle qui lui revient en tête, ce jour, ce moment, ce seul temps où pour la première fois, il n'avait pas eu uniquement confiance en lui. Et il se repasse la scène pour la centième fois.

Saint-Pétersbourg, Russie, Le 10 Novembre 2006, 23h56.

-_47, ici Diana, il s'avère que votre dernière mission ait été un échec, la cible n'a pas été atteint comme il était convenu et…_

-_Impossible._ Répliqua t-il d'un ton tranchant.

-_Agent 47, Belicoff vit toujours, des images médiatiques tournées ce matin même à l'entrée de la Cathédrale Saint-Isaac le prouvent. La cible n'a pas été touchée. De plus, un témoin a été identifié. Il s'agit de…_

_-Nika Boronina. _Termina t-il. _Elle ne m'a pas vu, enfin, elle n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de me voir._

_-Mais Belicoff…_

-_Je vous dis que cela est impossible, j'ai parfaitement bien vu cette cartouche s'enfoncer dans son crâne et la quantité de sang que cela a produit._ Coupa t-il avec hargne.

Sans y porter attention, l'assassin serre son poing droit de plus en plus fortement au fur et à mesure que les suppositions se multiplient dans sa tête. Il y a un élément qui lui échappe, c'est immanquable. Sans hésiter, il décide de la confronter.

-_Qui a déposé ce contrat à l'Agence ?_ Demanda t-il.

-_Vous savez bien qu'il m'est impossible de vous révéler une telle information._ Renchérit-elle nerveusement pour la première fois.

-_Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire. Comme cela, je ne deviendrai pas une menace pour votre vie._

-…

-_Diana, dites-moi qui orchestre l'assassinat de Mikael Belicoff._

-…

'Communication interrompue'

D'un rare moment, la colère monte en lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de serrer davantage le poing. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rabat violemment ce poing sur la petite table ronde de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouve. Il se fait jouer. Quelqu'un à l'Agence s'amuse actuellement à le faire courir, et son interlocutrice refuse de l'informer. Elle a inévitablement été menacée, c'est pourquoi elle se tait. Tout en réfléchissant rapidement, il redresse les manches de sa chemise blanche en les tournant plusieurs fois puis se dirige vers la pièce d'à côté. Toutefois, sa progression est avortée lorsque la sonnerie aigue du téléphone se fait entendre. Perplexe, il s'arrête sur le coup et tourne lentement ses yeux vers l'appareil. Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, il décroche silencieusement. Demeurant muet, les premiers sons qu'il perçoit sont ceux d'un souffle saccadé presqu'inaudible. Et pour une première fois, il entend sa voix autre part qu'à travers son robotique portable.

-_47, c'est Diana, je risque ma place en vous contactant ainsi, alors je serai brève. Belicoff lui-même entretient ce contrat crapuleux érigé contre vous. Il a versé une quantité phénoménale d'argent à l'Agence et plusieurs hauts dirigeants influents ont accepté cet alléchant pot de vin. Votre localisation a été repéré Agent 47…_

Immédiatement, des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir de l'hôtel et ce seul déclenchement lui permet de savoir comment il agira dans les secondes qui suivront. Tout en étant propulsé par l'explosion de la porte principale, il court vers le large balcon et s'élance vers l'avant en agrippant le câble qu'il avait préalablement mis en place. Une fois à l'étage inférieur, il parcourt agilement les couloirs et évite les effectifs tactiques de la Police Russe. Les voir le chercher comme des goujats lui fait toujours étirer un soporifique sourire, trop amusé par ce petit jeu. Tout en parcourant à la course les derniers mètres qui le séparent de l'immense fenêtre du côté sud, 47 se laisse tomber dans la vide et atteint bientôt la surface glacée des eaux de la rivière du Quai des Anglais.

Quand il repense à l'intervention de Diana envers lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de se rendre à l'évidence; elle a misé beaucoup pour l'aider à sauver sa peau et anéantir ce Belicoff. Et cette intervention, elle n'allait certainement pas demeurer sans conséquence pour lui-même…ou pour elle. C'est ce constat qu'il décortique tout en continuant son chemin sur les interminables quais des berges de la rivière. Bientôt, l'assassin bifurque sur sa gauche et enjambe un énorme câble tressé, derrière lui se tient l'affiche métallique rongée par la rouille indiquant le chiffre 4 en mandarin. Sans tarder, une jeune chinoise d'environ 16 ans et arborant une soie rouge vive par-dessus ses cheveux noirs bleutés s'avance à sa rencontre. Elle lève lentement vers lui des yeux opales et lui sourit timidement.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Gnak gnak


	3. À la rencontre de Fae Hitchkyn

**Chapitre 3 – À la rencontre de Fae Hitchkyn**

_-Monsieur, moi, je vais montrer bijoux à vous. Venez._ Lança timidement la jeune fille dans un français cassé.

Tout en continuant de sourire discrètement, elle lui fait signe de la suivre vers une longue barge qui semble tout de même profonde. En ce tenant derrière elle, 47 peut détecter distinctement son odeur caractéristique de la rivière mélangée à celle du ginseng, ses larges pantalons usés tombent sur ses hanches et son chandail trop petit laisse voir le bas de son dos basané. L'asiatique s'arrête finalement et se retourne pour lui indiquer d'entrer dans la barge en empruntant ce qui semble être un escalier de fortune ; trois planches de bois pourries ficelées avec de vielles cordes récupérées. Il l'a regarde droit dans les yeux et il n'a nul besoin de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour lui faire comprendre que c'est elle qui entrera d'abord, et que c'est lui qui la suivra. En arborant toujours ce même petit sourire mystérieux, elle empoigne une lampe à l'huile à la flamme précaire en s'engouffre sans tarder dans le sombre passage vers l'intérieur. Elle progresse sans embûche tandis que l'assassin doit se courber pour la suivre. Arrivée au bout du minuscule couloir, elle se retourne vers lui et lui tend la lampe. Il l'a regarde, perplexe.

-_Vous_ _aidez moi s'il te plait._ Murmura t- elle, son éternel visage rieur.

Il prend finalement la lampe et la regarde débarrer un loquet apparemment dissimulé dans le cadrage gauche de cette porte qui paraît, à première vue, condamnée. Bien qu'il souhaite détailler les lieux, peu de choses sont là pour être détaillées ; à sa gauche une pièce minuscule renfermant une couchette et quelques livres usées et jaunis, à sa droite, des étagères complètes de reliques contenant des flacons, des herbes, des plumes cassées, des plantes desséchées, des franges de tissus, des pots d'encre…

_-Duō xiè !_ (Merci beaucoup.) Lâcha t- elle dans un réflexe de mandarin légitime.

Sans brusquerie, elle reprend la lampe des mains de 47 et entreprend de franchir le seuil de la porte vers un endroit très petit d'environ deux mètres carrés. Tranquillement, elle referme la porte derrière eux et empoigne une massive valise noire décorée de l'emblème de l'Agence. Il s'accroupit et ouvre cette mallette pour y retrouver la sélection habituelle des armes. Comme toujours, il choisit les mêmes outils ; la corde de piano, les seringues anesthésiantes et empoissonnées, ainsi que ses Ballers silencieux qu'il range stratégiquement dans son imperméable. Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'utilisera pas toutes ces armes, mais c'est une habitude. Bientôt, il rabat le couvercle de la valise et la repousse vers la jeune fille. Avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de retirer ses mains de l'objet, elle pose ses propres mains sur les siennes. Ses doigts sont froids et abîmés et ses paumes enroulées dans une lanière de tissus bleus. Surpris, il se retire sans agressivité et accepte de soutenir son regard.

-_Votre âme est troublée preneur de vie, ne restez pas avec le néant, pas être un bon compagnon._ Murmura t- elle sérieusement cette fois, ses yeux brillants au-dessus de la flamme fébrile de la lampe à l'huile.

Puis à l'instant, elle sourit à nouveau. La jeune chinoise se lève et repart sans un mot vers la sortie, n'accordant plus aucun regard à son visiteur. Lui demeure de glace, il ressasserait tout cela en d'autres temps.

La Perle de l'Orient, Shanghai, le 16 janvier 2008, 22h32.

Vêtu de son éternel complet noir, 47 avance calmement vers le bar de la salle de restaurant. Des centaines de tables chics et modernes s'étendent à sa vue et on ne peut éviter les larges fenêtres circulaires couvrant la totalité de la circonférence de la pièce. En ce mercredi soir, l'endroit est plutôt aéré et moins d'une trentaine de clients occupent actuellement les lieux. Une dizaine de serveuses et valets déambulent ça et là entre les tables. Arrivé au comptoir, il prend place sur un tabouret en retrait des trois autres clients accoudés. Immédiatement, un barman vient à sa rencontre et prend sa commande.

_Une vodka sur glace._ Demanda t-il en mandarin.

Tout en serrant entre ses doigts son verre froid, il balaie la salle d'un regard discret, et détaille alors les serveuses. Elles sont toutes habillées d'une robe mao droite faite de soie noire chinoise satinée et brodée. Leurs cheveux sont élégamment relevés et maintenus par des bâtonnets de bois rouges gravés d'écriture. Bientôt, il repère deux serveuses d'allure caucasienne, et leurs chevelures pâles ne mentent pas. La première, située au fond de la pièce s'avère être grande et élancée, tandis que la deuxième, se trouvant au bout du bar, dos à lui, semble plus petite et menue. Cette dernière s'adresse à une serveuse asiatique, elle lui parle brièvement et repart en sens opposé à la position de l'assassin. Lorsqu'il pense avoir perdue cette chance de voir son visage, le barman l'interpelle et celle-ci fait mine de rebrousser chemin. La plus petite des cibles potentielles se retourne finalement dans sa direction et il peut apercevoir distinctement ses traits. Des mèches de ses cheveux fins retombant de chaque côté de son visage, et surtout, cette cicatrice blanche en travers de ses lèvres. Il prend note pour la première fois de la couleur verte de ses yeux et de la longueur accrue de ses cils noirs. Lorsqu'il croise négligemment son regard, sans le vouloir, il soutient ces yeux quelques secondes et détourne la tête au moment où Fae Hitchkyn lui adresse un léger sourire.

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

À bientôt


	4. Course et meurtre sur la rue Hatsu

**Chapitre 4 – Course et meurtre sur la rue Hatsu**

Il est 23h28, dans la salle de repos des employés du restaurant de la Perle de L'Orient, Fae Hitchkyn enfile son imperméable beige tout en écoutant en retrait les conversations animés de ses collègues. Elle décline gentiment leur offre de se rendre dans un club et enroule négligemment son foulard cramoisi autour de son cou. Sur le chemin vers la sortie de l'immeuble, elle repasse dans sa tête les images de cet homme au bar en fin de soirée. Étrangement, il lui donne une impression de déjà vu. Sa tenue sérieuse, son regard exclusif, ses allures froides et mystérieuses, tout cela ne lui est pas inconnu. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur un souvenir concret.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussé, Fae salue poliment le portier qui lui fait un signe de tête et elle entreprend sa marche sur le trottoir. Elle grimace sans que l'homme ne la voit car, elle déteste s'entendre parler en mandarin, sa voix n'étant plus du tout la même lorsqu'elle prononce cette langue.

L'air est froid et les particules de condensation de sa bouche s'évaporent en fumée fantomatique sur son passage. Tout en avançant d'un pas vif, elle défait sa coiffure de travail et enfonce un bonnet de laine brun sur sa chevelure un peu folle.

Au moment où 47 l'entend saluer le portier, il ne la quitte plus des yeux et s'applique ardemment à ne pas perdre sa trace. Il l'a regarde retirer ses bâtonnets de sa coiffure, laisser tomber ses cheveux dorés derrière elle et avec étonnement, mettre un bonnet plutôt enfantin sur sa tête. Décidément, ce n'est pas une cible commune. Une bonne vingtaine de mètres les séparent et il la suit silencieusement. La jeune femme s'arrête après une dizaine de mètres devant un arbre citoyen auquel est cadenassé un vélo, et c'est que l'assassin n'avait pas prévu cela. Il devrait courir une bonne distance pour ne pas qu'elle le sème.

Immédiatement, il décide de prendre les devants en traversant la rue pour atteindre le trottoir opposé, et dégote rapidement une petite ruelle derrière les façades des kiosques de commerce. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'environnement qui s'offre à lui et choisit de grimper sur un massif bac à déchets pour atteindre les toits des magasins. Il s'accroupit quelques instants vers le coin opposé à la rue et attend d'apercevoir sa cible passée. Dès qu'il la voit filer sur sa bicyclette, il commence à courir allègrement de toits en toits tout en gardant une bonne distance par rapport à elle.

Par chance, il ne croise qu'une seule intersection qui le force à chuter d'une bonne hauteur, il continue sa course et utilise un balcon cette fois ci, afin de se retrouver sur les toits. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il la voit dévier vers la gauche et descendre agilement de sa monture. 47 met les pieds sur terre et se penche vers l'avant pour récupérer son souffle.

Arrivée au 3930 rue Hatsu, Fae délaisse son vélo et le range sur le côté de son appartement, dans le minuscule espace entre son mur et celui du voisin. Elle fouille sa poche droite sans même regarder pour en sortir ses clés avec lesquelles elle entre finalement dans sa demeure. Elle dépose machinalement ses clés sur le petit bureau à gauche et enlève son imperméable et son foulard qu'elle jette sur un petit canapé bleu. Elle se rend bien vite au frigo et boit d'un trait un grand verre d'eau.

Ne pouvant plus négocier avec la fatigue, elle retire sa robe de service et son soutien-gorge et enfile un chandail ample échancré aux épaules. La femme se glisse sous sa couette blanche, garde son poing bien fermé sous son oreiller et éteint la dernière lumière pour s'endormir immédiatement.

La dernière lumière éteinte ; la mission progresse assez rapidement et sans embûche réelle. La victime est docile et inoffensive, elle est facilement repérable et personne ne pleurerait vraiment sa mort puisqu'elle était en fuite depuis… en fait il ne sait pas depuis quand cette Fae Hitchkyn est en fuite et cela n'influence en rien les actes qu'il allait commettre. À partir du moment où la dernière lueur disparaît, 47 compte 30 minutes avant d'infiltrer le domicile de sa victime.

Pendant ce temps, ces interrogations à propos de Diana le submerge une fois de plus…_et de trop_ commence t-il à penser. En y réfléchissant, il constate que son interlocutrice a commencé à espacer ses interventions auprès de lui il y a un mois. Il y a deux semaines qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé et seulement une semaine qu'il s'en souciant sporadiquement. L'assassin se demande s'il interviendra à ce sujet.

Sa montre indique 1h15, il est temps d'y aller. Il lance un coup d'œil prudent de chaque côté de la rue et entreprend de traverser silencieusement en direction de la fenêtre de la façade droite de l'appartement. Sans un bruit, il force le verrou de la fenêtre et la glisse vers le haut avec un faible grincement involontaire. L'Agent 47 s'arrête un instant et ne reprend ses mouvements que lorsqu'il est certain que le silence soutenu confirme qu'il ne l'a pas alerté. Agilement, il pénètre à l'intérieur et se retrouve au fond d'un étroit corridor. Il prend la première porte à sa droite et porte son regard sur la masse informe produite par les plis des couvertures par-dessus Fae.

Tranquillement, il s'approche d'elle, se poste du côté où son visage est tourné et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il enfonce sa main sous le pan gauche de son veston et en sort une seringue de poison. Il retire le couvercle protecteur avec précaution et fait mine de tendre l'aiguille vers sa nuque lorsqu'il s'arrête pour lui porter un dernier regard, une dernière minute de silence et de rédemption avant qu'elle ne rende son âme au ciel. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et son souffle régulier se fait lent et profond. Ses traits sont détendus et elle semble en paix. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, 47 repousse très délicatement ses mèches de cheveux vers l'arrière pour dégager sa nuque, place la seringue vers sa peau et commence à appuyer sur le piston…

**Fin du Chapitre 4**


	5. Astuces d'une fugitive

**Chapitre 5 – Astuces d'une fugitive**

Elle ouvre les yeux immédiatement, dès qu'elle entend le grincement de la fenêtre du fond du couloir. Instinctivement et comme elle l'appréhendait, Fae resserre ses doigts sur son pistolet 9mm qu'elle possède depuis qu'elle a dû devenir cette fugitive. Il est là, il est venu pour la tuer, elle le sait. La femme referme doucement les yeux et attend patiemment, mais non sans une pointe de nervosité, que son assassin s'approche d'elle. Bientôt, elle entend le froissement subtil du tissu de son habit lorsqu'il se penche vers elle, elle perçoit même le moment d'hésitation qu'il lui accorde en guise de rédemption. Et elle le sent repousser ses cheveux lentement, un long frisson parcourt son échine et elle se rend bien vite compte que c'est le biseau d'une aiguille sur sa nuque qui lui procure cette sensation.

Sans attendre, elle retire son bras portant son arme de sous l'oreiller et essaye de lui envoyer un coup de manche dans la tempe, en vain. 47 lâche la seringue au moment où elle tente de le frapper et immobilise son bras en lui agrippant le poignet. Alors qu'elle se tient toujours en joue et en plein entre les deux yeux de son agresseur, celui-ci écarte l'arme en plaquant sa main dans l'oreiller, vers le mur, à la seconde où Fae appuie sur la gâchette. Une forte détonation se fait entendre et elle laisse finalement tomber le pistolet. De sa main libre, elle parvient enfin à lui envoyer un coup sur le côté de la tête, mais l'assassin l'encaisse assez facilement et se retourne bien rapidement vers elle. Celle-ci ne se permet pas d'hésiter plus longtemps et quitte son lit dans le sens opposé à l'Agent 47. La jeune femme se met à courir et emprunte le couloir de son appartement linéaire pour aboutir vers la porte de la sortie principale. Dans un mouvement éclair, elle empoigne son sac à main et se retrouve dans l'air frais de l'extérieur. À ce moment, elle maudit son habitude de dormir en petite culotte et en chandail et se console en se disant que cela aurait pu être pire. Pieds nus sur le ciment glacial, elle court à grandes enjambées vers la première voiture qu'elle aperçoit. Fae s'arrête promptement au niveau de la fenêtre conducteur et réfléchit une fraction de seconde en regardant autour d'elle. Elle détecte une maison en chantier sur sa gauche et s'y rend immédiatement pour y empoigner un débris de ciment suffisamment gros. Sans inhibition, elle prend un grand élan et lance le morceau en plein dans la fenêtre passagère de la voiture pour s'y approcher. Tout en débarrant la portière par l'intérieur, elle jette un coup d'œil sur sa droite et sursaute lorsqu'elle constate la présence de 47, debout en arrière de l'automobile, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air sévère.

L'Agent 47 n'a pas réellement prévu ce revirement de situation, malgré le fait qu'il ne laisse rien au hasard, cette fois-ci, il a sous-estimé un peu sa victime. Après avoir entendu la sourde détonation de l'arme qu'elle détient, il n'a pas le temps de se tourner vers elle qu'il sent un coup de force moyenne lui écraser la tempe. Pas vraiment assommé, il reporte immédiatement son attention sur elle et la voit quitter la pièce en empruntant le couloir à droite. Au pas rapide, mais sans courir, il l'a poursuit vers la sortie de l'appartement. En demeurant dissimulé sous un porche sombre, il attend que Fae ait lancé le morceau de ciment dans la fenêtre de la voiture avec laquelle elle avait l'intention de prendre la fuite, pour sortir de sa cachette. À son insu, tandis qu'elle essaye difficilement de déverrouiller la portière, il se poste derrière la voiture, croise ses bras et attend que sa victime lui porte attention. À l'instant où elle se tourne vers lui, elle délaisse sa besogne et recule en lui faisant face, un pas furtif à la fois.

Fae avait mis quelques minutes après son départ de la Perle de l'Orient ce soir là pour se rappeler qui était cet homme au bar. Enfin pas qui il était, mais ce qu'il était. Cet homme en complet noir, complètement chauve et avec cette prestance légitime, ça ne pouvait être autrement qu'un tueur à gage de l'Agence. Cet Agence qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait trahi. À ce moment, elle s'était crispée sur sa bicyclette et n'avait pu écarter le doute qu'il venait pour lui régler son compte.

_-Je sais ce que vous êtes. Laissez-moi tranquille._ Débita t- elle sur un ton de défi qu'elle se prête bien mal, tout en continuant de reculer prudemment.

47 décroise ses bras et commence à avancer vers elle. Il fronce légèrement et très brièvement les sourcils car il semble reconnaître cette voix, maintenant qu'elle parle en français. Il n'a aucun doute qu'il aura raison d'elle, alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser discuter vainement avant de mourir. Il demeure de glace et contemple son visage assombrit par la nuit et surtout, par la peur. Son corps, tout de même dénudé, tremble et ses cheveux désormais indisciplinés tombent dans ses yeux, puis sur sa bouche où ils se soulèvent au même rythme saccadé de sa respiration.

_-Et qu'est ce que je suis ?_ Demanda t-il, mi-amusé, mi-curieux.

-_Vous êtes un assassin, un de ces clones provenant de l'Agence et envoyé pour me tuer_. Lança t- elle en chuchotant, une larme glissant silencieusement sur sa joue, complètement emportée par la peur.

-_Alors vous saviez que vous étiez condamnée. Pourquoi paraître si surprise ? _

C'est lui-même que 47 surprend alors qu'il est là, dans cette rue déserte de Shanghai, en pleine nuit, à chercher à savoir pourquoi sa victime est tant étonnée par le fait que ces jours seront écourtés suite à sa trahison.

_-Parce que j'ai offert ma vie pour cette Agence qui s'avère n'être qu'une supercherie, un énorme mensonge, une…_ Commença t- elle en demeurant de glace et en serrant les dents. Puis elle se radoucit et continue sur un ton presqu'hautain. _Mais en quoi cela vous intéresse t-il ? Étant donné ce que vous êtes, vous ne seriez pas censé vous arrêter pour chercher à savoir pourquoi je ne devrais pas mourir._

Au moment où Fae a parlé de l'Agence de cette façon, un doute a définitivement pris racine à l'intérieur de lui et fait mine de ne vouloir que grandir. Il s'approche à nouveau d'elle et veut en avoir le cœur net.

_-Dites-moi pour qu'elle raison vous avez trahi l'Agence, Fae Hitchkyn._ Demanda t-il sérieusement.

_-Cela ne vous regarde pas et…_

L'assassin l'agrippe par la gorge et la plaque contre le lampadaire derrière elle. La tête vers l'arrière, les yeux grands ouverts, elle le regarde droit dans les pupilles avec interrogation.  
_-Dites-moi-pour-qu'elle-raison-vous-avez-trahi-l'Agence._ Souffla t-il entre ses dents serrées en prenant soin de détacher chaque mots de sa phrase.

-…

_-Répondez-moi !_

_-J'ai…j'ai trahi l'Agence…pour…pour éviter de le trahir lui…alors…courrez toujours._ Finit-elle par répondre avec difficulté, la voix éteinte par l'oppression des doigts de son agresseur sur sa trachée.

Bientôt, elle sent ses mains glacées relâcher doucement son étreinte exagérée sur son cou et tout en continuant de la maintenir immobile contre le lampadaire, il se redresse et ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'il pense avoir compris beaucoup de chose.

_-Venez avec moi._ Lui dit-il tout bas en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

**Fin du Chapitre 5**


	6. Des gouttes de sang sur les pieds

_Voilà, j'en suis à la moitié de cette histoire et je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur ! Pourtant, j'ai un plaisir fou à écrire ses lignes et peut-être cela est désespéré, mais je continuerai de publier. (Ma plume est ensorcelée ? Je suis sénile ? Un peu folle ? Non rien de cela, j'aime bien trop inventer à travers les mots !!:)) _

**Chapitre 6 – Des gouttes de sang sur les pieds**

Le travail déjà commencé, 47 ouvre la portière du côté passager de la voiture que Fae vient de vandaliser, retire négligemment les débris de verre recouvrant le siège et la pousse à l'intérieur. Après avoir refermé la porte, il contourne l'automobile tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui et prend place côté conducteur. Sans tenir compte de sa passagère, il lève la jambe droite et l'enfonce violemment dans la structure sous le volant, ce qui la fait sursauter. Il se penche ensuite et entreprend de mettre le contact en manipulant les fils adéquats et désormais à découvert. Le moteur se met en marche et elle regarde obstinément vers la fenêtre, prenant bien soin de ne pas poser le regard sur lui. Intimidée par le fait qu'elle soit en petite tenue, Fae recroqueville ses jambes vers son ventre et les entourent de ses bras. Elle regarde rapidement ses pieds nus et reporte aussitôt ses yeux vers ceux-ci pour constater qu'ils sont maculés de sang. Elle réalise alors à cet instant qu'elle avait marché dans les morceaux de verre de la fenêtre de voiture qu'elle avait cassé, et c'est évidemment le constat de ces blessures qui lui apporte de la douleur pour la première fois. Sans lui accorder aucune attention mais sous le regard furtif et désintéressé de 47, elle déchire deux bandes de tissus au bas de son large chandail de coton et les enroulent autour de ses plaies. Elle ne sait pas où elle se rend dans cette voiture avec cet assassin qui ne l'a toujours pas assassiné, mais elle se dit qu'une chose est certaine, qu'elle fuit ou reste, les chances qu'elle s'en sorte vivante sont minces.

L'Agent 47 immobilise l'automobile dans une rue sombre perpendiculaire à l'hôtel où il loge depuis son arrivé à Shanghai et manipule une dernière fois les petits câbles pour éteindre le moteur de l'engin. Tout de suite, il sort de la voiture et la contourne à nouveau pour arriver à la hauteur de la porte passager qu'il ouvre sans cérémonie. Sans un mot, il lui tend la main et elle prend quelques secondes pour le fixer une deuxième fois avec des yeux interrogateurs. _Mais à quoi jouait-il ?! _Elle connaît pertinemment le rôle et les habitudes des tueurs à gage de l'Agence et faire languir sa victime de la sorte n'est pas habituel pour un assassin en mission. Sans le faire attendre plus longtemps, elle accepte tout de même son aide et entoure son épaule de son bras afin qu'il puisse l'aider à marcher avec ses pieds meurtris. Discrètement, ils empruntent un accès d'urgence situé derrière l'immeuble et rejoignent un ascenseur désert à cette heure de la nuit. Une fois dans l'élévateur, il appuie sur la touche 38 et se tourne lentement vers Fae.

-_Je vais devoir vous porter une fois à l'étage._ Lança t-il à son accompagnatrice clandestine.

Elle tourne immédiatement sa tête vers lui et pour une troisième fois en moins d'une heure, elle lui offre ce même regard interrogateur.

_-Je…j'ai…pardon, qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?!_ Balbutia t- elle, un peu prise de court par cet aveux peu commun et dénudé de sens actuellement.

_-Vos blessures, elles laissent des traces derrière vous._ Répondit-il en baissant ses yeux vers ses pieds.

À son tour, elle penche sa tête vers le bas de son corps et se montre surprise lorsqu'elle aperçoit les traces de sang rouges vives que ses pas laissent sur son passage, malgré les bandages de fortune qu'elle a appliqué. Elle reporte aussitôt son regard sur lui et le détourne finalement, trop intimidée malgré elle. De son côté, 47 sent la hâte le gagner afin de confirmer la réelle identité de cette Fae Hitchkyn. Peut-être il se trompe, mais tout concorde, cela ne peut-être qu'elle.

Le son distinct qui indique que l'étage voulue est atteinte sort les deux occupants de leurs pensées et ces derniers se tournent l'un vers l'autre. Elle décide de le contourner par la gauche tout en gardant ses yeux au niveau de ses épaules et se retrouve face à son dos. Debout au milieu de cet ascenseur, il attend qu'elle agrippe ses trapèzes pour ensuite la hisser en attrapant ses cuisses nues et froides. Ainsi, lui marchant précautionneusement et elle prenant garde de ne pas amplifier son étreinte, ils se rendent sans obstacle jusqu'à la chambre 3850. Tout en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, l'assassin lâche la jambe gauche de Fae et passe la carte magnétique de l'hôtel dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Il ouvre finalement la porte et dès qu'il la referme, il se dirige vers la salle de bain et dépose la jeune femme dans le bain. L'Agent 47 quitte aussitôt la pièce et elle demeure debout dans la baignoire blanche pendant de longues minutes, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être troublée par ce qui était entrain de lui arriver.

Une fois ses pieds et ses jambes nettoyés, elle applique quelques bandages propres sur les coupures qui parsèment sa peau et qui ont arrêté de saigner, et enfile ses vêtements de gym qu'elle laisse toujours dans son grand sac à main. Elle se regarde un instant dans le miroir vêtue de ce jogging noir et finit par coiffer négligemment ses cheveux avec les bâtonnets rouges de sa tenue de travail. Après de longs moments d'hésitation, elle finit par daigner sortir de la salle de bain. Elle avance lentement dans la grande chambre luxueuse et le trouve vers la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de ses pantalons, en chemise blanche, ses manches roulées pour laisser paraître ses avant-bras.

À l'instant où il constate sa présence, il se retourne et lui fait face. Doucement et sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'assoit sur le lit et tente de se préparer à assumer ce que cet assassin décidera de faire d'elle. Évidemment, comme elle se l'est jurée, jamais elle ne le trahirait lui, et prononcerait le moindre mot contre lui et contre sa réputation qui le suivait depuis toujours. Sans savoir ce qui allait arriver, elle ferme les yeux et son cerveau se brouille instantanément lorsqu'elle assimile cette phrase.

_-Ouvrez les yeux et regardez moi…Diana._

**Fin du Chapitre 6**


	7. Tant de mots, peu d'aveux

**Chapitre 7 – Tant de mots, peu d'aveux**

Lentement, elle relève les paupières et porte son regard vers lui. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se rendre à l'évidence, et elle se demande comment elle a pu passer par-dessus ce détail très peu insignifiant. Diana pince ses lèvres et porte instinctivement ses mains à sa bouche en les joignant ensembles, paume à paume. Elle se lève finalement, regarde obstinément le plancher reluisant et se dirige à pas feutrés vers la fenêtre devant laquelle il se tient. Elle s'arrête face à lui à environ un mètre et en rassemblant tout son courage, elle soutient son regard.

_-Pourquoi ne pas vous être nommé plus tôt…47 ?_ Demanda t- elle d'un ton neutre, ne sachant pas trop comment s'introduire à lui.

Il y a si longtemps que Diana travaille avec 47, il y a si longtemps qu'elle l'informe et l'assiste dans ses missions, qu'elle ne fait qu'entendre sa voix, tout en l'imaginant et en écoutant attentivement les rumeurs de sa réputation du parfait assassin. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se tient devant lui, qu'elle peut poser les yeux sur son visage, ses mains, ses épaules, elle a du mal à définir ce qui l'habite émotionnellement à ce moment précis. Bien qu'elle s'applique ardemment à cacher le fait que ses mains tremblent et que son cœur bat si rapidement, elle garde toute son attention sur lui et ne le quitte pas une seconde des yeux.

_-Comment ne pas m'avoir reconnu plus tôt…Diana ?_ Relança t-il expressément pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa question.

De son côté, l'Agent 47 se sent dans une impasse, devant un imprévu qu'il a, pour la première fois, du mal à gérer. Il ne s'est jamais arrêté à réfléchir au fait qu'il ait peut-être un jour la tâche d'assassiner la personne avec qui il ait eu le plus de conversation dans sa vie entière, et également, en qui il ait eu le plus confiance, et une confiance aveugle.

_-Vous êtes le dernier assassin dont j'aurais osé croire que l'Agence ferait usage contre moi. Ils savent pertinemment que je suis la fuite qui a fait que vous n'avez pas tombé dans le piège de leur plus gros client à vie. Belicoff est mort également par ma faute._ Répondit-elle sereinement, comme si elle voulait depuis longtemps lui dire ses mots.

Doucement, elle fait quelques pas vers lui et se retrouve à quelques centimètres seulement de son corps. Elle lève la tête alors que lui baisse les yeux, assez petite, 47 dépasse Diana d'une demie tête. Dans une série de gestes lents, elle passe son doigt sur sa cravate rouge et caresse le bout de tissus de haut en bas. Elle pose ensuite sa main droite sur son épaule gauche et entreprend de le contourner tout en gardant son corps très près du sien. Dans une attitude stoïque, il demeure de marbre et continue de fixer le mur devant lui. Se retrouvant derrière lui, elle parcourt son tatouage encodé au niveau occipital de son crâne dénudé et ne remarque pas le frémissement discret qui le traverse lorsqu'il sent ses doigts glisser sur sa peau. Après quelques secondes, elle se place à nouveau face à lui et tente de conserver le même air détaché qu'il s'obstine à laisser paraître. Elle le fixe une autre fois dans les yeux.

_-Et que se passera t-il maintenant ?_ Interrogea Diana en camouflant une pointe d'appréhension en attendant la réponse.

_-Pourquoi vous avoir mis dans cette situation pour moi ?_ Renvoya t-il une seconde fois, car il ne sait aucunement ce qu'il va se passer.

_-Je…j'ai…je ne voulais pas trahir votre confiance. Et l'Agence n'avait aucun motif valable pour vous éliminer que l'envie de votre réputation irréprochable…et d'un paquet d'argent. Ais-je eu tort de vous informer ?_

_-Et Mannan, qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ? _Continua t-il en omettant toujours de lui donner des réponses.

_-Mannan ? Kamir Mannan ? Je l'ignore. À mon avis, il n'est qu'une couverture, un alibi._ Répondit-elle rapidement. Elle commence à trouver agaçant le fait qu'il ne réponde qu'avec des questions.

_-Il est en Inde, vous pouvez trouver sa localisation précise ? _

Enfin, Diana détecte un peu de vie et de captivité dans cette voix grave et toujours sérieuse. _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a pu bien s'imaginer ? _Tout comme les rapports de communications qu'elle a eu avec lui à ce jour, leur entretien actuel demeure froid et professionnel. Pourtant, elle avait cru que cette rencontre aurait pu lui faire quelque chose, aurait pu faire qu'il lui aurait parlé réellement pour une toute première fois.

_-Avez-vous un portable de l'Agence ? _Renchérit- elle en prenant une goutte de plaisir à lui rendre une réponse sous forme de question.

Sans un mot, il fait un signe de tête vers la pièce voisine et elle tourne la tête vers l'endroit dans un réflexe légitime. Elle décide d'en faire autant et demeure silencieuse alors qu'elle le fixe longuement une dernière fois et se dirige vers le petit salon sur sa droite.

Il l'a regarde lui tourner le dos et s'en aller auprès du portable tandis qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de réticence, une forme de recul incontrôlable qui le retient de lui poser mille et une questions. Ses habitudes froides et dépourvues d'émotions conservant toujours le dessus, il ne peut distinguer la bataille de principes qui vient de s'engager en lui. S'accordant un instant, 47 s'assoit sur lit et joint ses mains sous son menton tout en s'accoudant sur ses genoux. Il continue de réfléchir à propos de l'intrusion impromptue de Diana dans cette mission censée se dérouler tout simplement. Pourtant, tout devient si compliqué. Il ne souhaite pas la tuer, au contraire. Dans ce cas, il doit se venger et faire part à l'Agence qu'il n'est pas le genre d'assassin que l'on peut manier comme un pantin pour son propre compte. Soudainement, en pensant à l'Agence, il sent la colère monter en lui alors qu'il prend réellement conscience du fait que celle-ci l'a intentionnellement sélectionné pour assassiner sa partenaire de toujours et en toute connaissance de cause, celle qui l'a informé au détriment de cet organisation. Définitivement, Diana ne mérite pas de mourir et en vérité, la savoir près de lui le soulage, mais cela, il se refuse à le lui révéler. De toute façon, pour l'instant, il doit se venger définitivement contre cette Agence sans scrupule. Discrètement, il se lève et fait mine de rejoindre Diana pour savoir où elle en est dans ses recherches. Il s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'il l'aperçoit appuyée contre le cadrage dans une pose nonchalante, sa main droite derrière son cou et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_-Nous partons en début d'avant-midi pour Delhi. Mannan projette de visiter la Citadelle royale des vestiges de Shahjahanabad en fin de soirée avec ses collègues influents d'organisations externes pas très propres. Évidemment, il a réservé l'endroit afin de le parcourir en paix, les salles seront donc vides, mais sûrement pas sans surveillance. De plus, il aura son bras droit à ses côtés, Lokesh Okram, un assassin redoutable digne de votre rang._ Diana prononça ces derniers mots non sans s'attendre à une minime réaction, ce qu'elle obtenu quelques secondes précédent un silence pesant.

_-Digne de mon rang ? Vous croyez vraiment ?_ Demanda t-il sérieusement malgré l'amusement qu'il ressentit suite à sa question.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire pleinement devant cette réplique qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment espérée. À cet instant, elle ne peut plus renier ce qu'elle ressent depuis le moment où elle est entrée en contact avec lui, ce moment même où elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Elle ressent ce désir de s'approcher de lui, de le toucher, de le connaître par cœur et de le transpercer enfin. Elle ravale pourtant ses inhibitions et lui répond avec une voix éteinte.

_-Non, je ne le crois pas vraiment, 47._

**Fin du Chapitre 7**


	8. À Shahadara Station

**Chapitre 8 – À Shahadara Station**

Il est 6h45 lorsqu'elle s'éveille au milieu des draps blancs immaculés du grand lit de la chambre d'hôtel du district de Pudong. Avant de se lever, Diana se tourne sur le dos et contemple le plafond gris en prenant le temps de récapituler brièvement sur le fait que sa vie a pris un tournant très inattendu dans les dernières heures. La faible lumière de l'aube arrive à traverser les rideaux voilés de la grande fenêtre alors qu'elle s'assoit et constate qu'elle est seule dans la pièce. Elle remarque bien rapidement qu'il a laissé le portable dans la seconde pièce et que des vêtements sont posés sur une chaise située dans le coin gauche. Un peu chancelante, elle franchit les quelques pas qui la sépare du linge négligemment étalé et pousse un sourire en apercevant une ravissante robe bleue claire recouvrant les épaules jusqu'à la mie-bras, descendant droitement aux chevilles et s'ajustant à la taille par un cordon brodé de pierres rouges et perles. Sous la chaise, se trouve une paire de ballerine noire lassée assez simple et plutôt confortable. Décidément et elle le pense immédiatement, il est étonnant et peu prévisible. Après une douche rapide, elle enfile sa robe et quitte la salle de bain en espérant que 47 soit de retour; l'avion quitte l'aéroport de Shanghai à 8h56.

En allant enfiler les souliers près du lit, la jeune femme entend le bruit de la porte se refermer alors qu'il entre dans la chambre sans lui adresser un regard. Elle demeure debout, bien droite, sans un mouvement et le regarde s'affairer à ranger le portable dans sa valise noire. Une fois le bagage refermé, il se retourne vers elle et la voit enfin. Promptement, il s'arrête et ne peut réprimer un coup d'œil possessif parcourant son corps de la tête aux pieds. Mais ne se laissant pas distraire plus longtemps, il lui offre un imperméable à ceinturon afin de braver l'air frais de Shanghai jusqu'à l'aéroport en ce mois de janvier peu clément. Diana met le manteau tandis qu'elle choisit de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de ce regard éloquent et plutôt troublant.

Shahadara Station, Delhi, Le 17 Janvier 2008, 18h38

L'Agent 47 traverse la foule de gens parcourant les rames de la station de Métro de Shahadara aux côtés de Diana qui porte désormais son imperméable sur son bras. Plusieurs hommes tournent la tête sur le passage de sa compagne alors que cette situation ne le laisse pas indifférent. Sans se laisser distraire toutefois, il poursuit son chemin prestement vers l'extrémité du train, franchit la toute dernière entrée du wagon et s'immobilise vers les portes coulissantes opposées. Elle s'arrête également et se place près de lui en demeurant discrète. Bientôt, une masse de monde se presse dans les compartiments et l'espace de fait de plus en plus restreint. Sans avertir, elle saisit la main de l'assassin dans le but de ne pas être séparée de lui par la foule qui ne fait que s'entasser. Un peu surpris, il enserre tout de même ses doigts sur les siens et prend garde de ne pas laisser paraître ce trouble réprimé qui s'empare de lui.

Arrivé à la station désirée, le couple sort en silence du wagon en continuant de se tenir la main et se faufile à travers les gens qui marchent rapidement vers la sortie. Bientôt, 47 lâche sa main et se retourne vers elle en la prenant par les épaules. Dans un calme légendaire, il s'adresse à elle et omet pourtant de la vouvoyer.

_-Trouve un hôtel, une chambre discrète où tu pourras communiquer avec moi au cours de mon intrusion dans la Citadelle. Contacte-moi dès que tu y seras. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard._ Lui expliqua t-il patiemment en lui tendant la valise noire qu'elle empoigne tout de suite.

Constatant qu'elle ne bouge pas et qu'elle demeure devant lui sans réagir, il tente maladroitement de la rassurer, sans vraiment savoir si c'est la bonne chose à faire.

_-Tu as tort de t'en faire pour moi._

Tout en continuant de le fixer, Diana se rapproche de lui et pose la valise à ses pieds. Lentement, elle touche sa joue de sa main froide et sans aucune hésitation, elle colle ses lèvres à ceux de 47, alors que ce dernier n'esquive aucun mouvement, pas même celui de lui rendre ce baiser. En s'éloignant de son visage, elle regarde tour à tour chacune de ses pupilles et fronce les sourcils dans un signe désespéré d'incompréhension. Ne décelant aucune intention dans son regard, elle reprend la mallette et part sur sa gauche sans dire un mot.

Après quelques pas, elle sent une main puissante la retenir par le bras et elle fait brusquement demi-tour malgré elle. Dans l'émoi inattendu de ce geste incongru, elle lâche la poignée de la valise et pose ses mains à plat sur son torse dans un réflexe de protection. Se retrouvant tout près du visage de l'assassin, elle garde les yeux devant elle, à la hauteur du menton de son geôlier. Sa respiration est courte et saccadée, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette intervention. Doucement, tout en la tenant par la taille, il baisse sa tête pour poser son front contre le sien. N'ayant jamais été si près de lui, elle peut sentir son odeur épicé et son souffle tiède contre la peau de son visage. Son cœur bat terriblement vite et elle n'espère plus le baiser qu'il dépose finalement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il parcourt son dos avec ses doigts agiles. Se détachant bien trop vite d'elle à son goût, il lui parle de façon véritablement concernée pour la première fois.

_-Sois prudente. Je te rejoindrai rapidement. _

_-Oui, d'accord._

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle parvient à prononcer après cet échange qu'elle n'a jamais même osé imaginer dans ses pensées les plus isolées. Diana le regarde quitter la station par la sortie de droite et prend la valise à contre cœur pour se diriger vers la gauche, en direction des rues abondantes de taxis, d'auto-richshaws et de bus que sont celles de Delhi. Très inquiète par les affrontements à venir, elle sent qu'elle ne pourra réprimer la dure vérité encore bien longtemps.

**Fin du Chapitre 8**


	9. Ton endroit discret

**Chapitre 9 – Ton endroit discret**

47 déambule dans les rues de Delhi et ne peut empêcher ses pensées de rouler aussi vite que les véhicules qui empruntent les rues engorgées de la ville. S'il peut bien assassiner Kamir Mannan, celui qui a participé à détruire l'ancienne vie de Diana, et cet Okram par le fait même, il sent que sa vie peut prendre un sens, une autre direction. Ne pas éliminer le bras droit de la tête d'une telle organisation revient à se condamner à la fugitivité pour le reste de sa vie, et le goût du calme et de l'introspection l'appelle quotidiennement depuis les derniers mois suivant la trahison dont il a été l'objet. Mais tuer Mannan et son fidèle est-il un message suffisamment clair pour l'Agence ? Sûrement pas, puisque Lokesh Okram ne s'avère même pas être un assassin de son rang. Il n'est pas un de ces clones, un de leurs clones…Pourtant, 47 est confiant et se convainc, de façon douteuse toutefois, que venir à bout de ses deux hommes aura de l'impact sur l'Agence, et sur tous ceux qui peuvent avoir encore la mauvaise idée de chercher à l'éliminer ou embarrasser Diana.

Alors qu'il traverse prudemment l'intersection de la rue aux abords de la Citadelle de Shahjahanabad, l'Agent 47 fait mine de se gratter l'oreille tandis qu'il entend le signal encore faible provenant de son petit récepteur dissimulé. Bientôt, il distingue cette voix familière et une chaleur se propage dans son ventre dès les premiers mots qu'elle prononce. Pour une fois, il comprend bien vite que ce ne sont pas les 34⁰C du soleil de Delhi qui lui procure cette sensation.

_-47, ici Diana. Indiquez-moi votre position afin que je puisse vous guider dans la Citadelle._

_-Je me trouve actuellement sur la rue perpendiculaire au Fleuve du Paradis qui traverse le Fort Rouge. La grande cour s'étend à ma vue._ Répondit-il tout en balayant de façon panoramique le site des vestiges de Shahjahanabad. Voisin du Fort de Salimgarh, le Fort Rouge se distingue magnifiquement par les murs en grès rouge avec lesquels il est construit. Même 47 ne peut s'empêcher de demeurer immobile un instant devant tant de beauté.

_-Bien, vous avez visé juste._ Continua t- elle avec sérieux, comme si elle n'avait jamais dérogé à son poste des communications de l'Agence. _Je viens de pirater une conversation téléphonique entre l'assistant personnel de Mannan et son chauffeur et j'ai découvert que ce dernier se montrera sur les lieux du Fort Rouge à 21h00 précise. Il se présentera par la porte centrale à environ 800 mètres vers l'Ouest de l'édifice. À ce moment, ce sera à vous de me transmettre sa position à l'intérieur du pavillon afin que je puisse suivre sa trace via les caméras de surveillance et vous indiquez l'emplacement de la sécurité._

L'assassin consulte sa montre et sur un coup de tête, il tente une ultime tentative de spontanéité ; pour la déstabiliser, la provoquer, la troubler, la charmer ? _Toutes ces réponses sont bonnes, _pensa t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

_-Bien, il est 20h15. Je me trouve un endroit discret pour guetter l'arrivé de Mannan et j'espère qu'à ce moment tu me révèles TON endroit discret. Le temps que je te rejoigne Diana, tu auras sûrement cessée de me vouvoyer, sinon, je t'en convaincrai._ Lança t-il sur un ton neutre mais avec étonnement pour sa propre attitude.

Avec Diana, c'est différent. Il l'a toujours su, et l'évènement unique qui s'est produit en plein milieu de la Station de Shahadara quelques instants plus tôt le prouve encore plus solidement. À ce point tournant de sa vie, 47 n'a plus envie d'être 47, il n'a plus envie de sentir le métal froid de ses armes sur ses mains au détriment d'une chaleur humaine et bien réelle, et par-dessus tout, il n'a plus envie de se désillusionner au sujet de sa mission et de sa place dans ce monde. Il est temps de s'éveiller de ce lourd sommeil pourtant si agité, et de rêver enfin à quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Non, il ne veut plus le néant comme compagnon.

_-Nous nous parlerons plus tard 47. Sois vigilant._ Conclut-elle non sans le désire d'explorer cette dernière réplique assez vague et non dépourvue de sous-entendus.

Dans la petite chambre de l'auberge miteuse du Sud de la ville de Delhi, Diana interrompt la communication avec 47 tandis qu'elle se sent troublée et même déstabilisée par les dernières paroles de l'assassin. Cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Mais qu'en sait-elle, que sait-elle de lui, de ce qu'il pense, de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il ressent ? Elle n'en sait rien et c'est bien cela qui l'exaspère et la fait constamment se sentir impuissante face à lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, la sensation du baiser échangé à la Station hante toujours ses lèvres et plus que jamais, Diana est certaine qu'elle ne peut trahir en aucun cas 47. Que ce soit contre sa propre vie, elle le préviendra de sa faiblesse récente, de l'arrangement forcé qu'elle a due prendre avec l'Agence et Mannan afin de demeurer tranquille…et en vie. C'est décidé, elle l'informera que Kamir Mannan est au courant de sa présence dans la Citadelle ce soir et qu'Okram est spécialement sur place pour lui, pour l'éliminer.

Face à l'idée de la réaction de l'assassin à l'annonce de cette supercherie, Diana ne peut s'empêcher de réprimer un sanglot. Elle est consciente qu'elle risque de perdre définitivement la confiance qu'il a en elle et elle est également consciente que sa vie ne tiendra plus qu'à un fil à partir de ce moment. Si ce n'est 47 qui se vengera, se sera l'Agence, ou Mannan, ou Okram… Décidément, le commencement de la fin est bel et bien enclenché pour Diana. Mais en attendant, elle doit se ressaisir et sortir 47 de ce guet-apens.

La cour extérieure du Fort Rouge, Delhi, Le 17 Janvier 2008, 21h01

-_Diana, ici 47. Je me trouve à 40 mètres des portes principales à la droite si on regarde la façade. Kamir Mannan sort à ce moment même de sa voiture. Quatre hommes en tenue indienne blanche le côtoie, lui est vêtu d'une toge marine. Ils se dirigent comme prévu vers l'entrée principale. _L'Agent 47 s'appliqua à chuchoter tandis qu'il suivit sa cible des yeux attentivement. Pour une fois, il se dit que si cette intervention ratait, les conséquences seraient bien réelles, et plutôt dévastatrices. Tout devait bien se dérouler, il devait retrouver Diana indemne, il devait lui parler la tête en paix, sans être accablé par son rôle, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il ne voulait plus être.

-_Agent 47, c'est Diana qui parle. Peut-être cela t'intéresse t-il, mais cette Auberge Ajanta sur Ara Kashan Road est, paraît-il très discrète, et plutôt à l'abri des futures intrusions possibles et indésirables. _Répondit Diana avec un sourire qui n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer le regard du principal concerné s'il s'était trouvé en sa présence.

_-Pour ce qui est de Mannan, je l'aperçois actuellement à l'entrée du premier pavillon. Garde ta position pour le moment, il ne bouge pas. Une seule chose, Okram ne semble pas être présent comme il était prévu. Pourtant, cela est peu probable, il était…_Diana s'interrompt en constatant que le fameux bras droit de Mannan est bel et bien présent, mais en couverture, c'est-à-dire qu'il se fait passer pour un garde de la sécurité du Fort Rouge. Pour l'avoir déjà rencontré, Diana distingue parfaitement dans la caméra de la grande salle du fond au Nord, sa main droite où son auriculaire et son index manquent, tel qu'elle l'avait remarqué préalablement.

_-47, Okram se trouve dans la pièce Nord du pavillon. Chacun des pavillons du Fort renferment quatre pièces, il est impossible de se tromper. Il est dissimulé en garde de sécurité de la Citadelle. Il garde précisément les grandes portes qui donnent vers le pavillon du jardin extérieur vers l'Est. Tu peux le reconnaître par sa main droite estropiée. Tu n'as qu'à suivre Mannan dans cette salle, pour le reste, c'est à toi de jouer. _Débita rapidement la jeune femme avant que la cible n'entreprenne de se rendre dans cette salle. Maintenant, elle doit le prévenir du plan contre lui puisque tout se déroule comme il est censé l'être. En prenant une bonne inspiration, elle ferme les yeux et entreprend de lui parler à nouveau, lorsqu'elle est interrompue.

-_Parfait, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre. J'introduis le Fort et je te rejoins dès que possible._

_-47, attend, je dois te dire quelque chose ! _S'exclama t- elle complètement affolée.

_-…_

_-47, répond moi !_

_-…_

_-Oh non…_Chuchota t- elle, une larme perlant immédiatement sur sa joue.

Il a interrompu la conversation. Elle ne peut y croire. Elle ne peut pas croire qu'une telle bêtise puisse s'être produite dans une situation aussi délicate. Comment a t- elle pu laisser cela arriver ? À cet instant, elle enfonce ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se penche en avant en s'accoudant sur ces cuisses. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire actuellement, c'est prier. Prier pour qu'il demeure en vie et que peut-être, il lui revienne. Encore une fois, ce sentiment d'appréhension lui noue l'estomac et la seule chose qu'elle trouve à faire est de se recroqueviller, assise à la fenêtre de l'Auberge Ajanta, sur Ara Kashan Road, attendant son retour…ou pas.

**Fin du Chapitre 9**


	10. La Citadelle profanée

**Chapitre 10 – La Citadelle profanée**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

3930 rue Hatsu, Pudong, Shanghai, Le 18 Décembre 2007, 3h29

Lentement, Fae Hitchkyn ouvre les yeux. Une lumière vive braquée vers elle lui fait papillonner les paupières et elle respire difficilement avec le bandeau qui recouvre sa bouche. En remuant lentement sur sa chaise, la douleur provenant de ses poignets et de ses chevilles lui fait réaliser que des cordes rugueuses la tiennent solidement attachée. C'est à travers un mal de crâne phénoménal qu'elle se remémore les secondes qui ont précédé sa séquestration. Fae se souvient de deux silhouettes floues à la minute où elle s'est brusquement éveillée par un coup de poing magistral qui s'est écrasé sur mâchoire gauche. Elle peut distinctement sentir une plaie ouverte et vive de douleur qui traverse ses lèvres. Soudainement, elle entend un bruit de mouvement vers la droite et plisse les yeux pour tenter, en vain, d'apercevoir qui se trouve là.

-_Bonsoir, mademoiselle Hitchkyn. _Commença une voix grave et posée.

-_Nous sommes heureux de vous savoir enfin parmi nous cette nuit. _Continua t-il. _Toutefois, ce n'est pas à vous que je souhaite m'adresser, Fae. C'est plutôt à votre autre personnalité, cette autre femme, celle d'avant._

Malgré la lumière, Fae écarquille ses yeux à l'annonce de cette révélation à laquelle pourtant, elle s'attend depuis trop longtemps. Ils l'ont finalement retrouvé, et cette fois, elle ne peut s'enfuir.

-_Et maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement, Diana. Votre petite cavale se termine ainsi. Je vous pose l'ultimatum qui s'offre à vous. Si vous refusez, nous ne ferons pas que vous tuer, nous vous détruirons._

Sans le vouloir, Diana laisse couler une larme sur sa joue. Elle relève les yeux et fixe attentivement les deux hommes qui se sont désormais avancés devant la lumière. À cet instant, elle regrette tellement d'avoir posé son regard sur eux puisque maintenant, elle n'a plus vraiment d'option facile. Face à elle, Kamir Mannan se tient immobile, les mains dans les poches, alors que Lokesh Okram la contemple de façon perverse tout en tenant de sa main droite, son revolver argenté braqué vers elle.

-_Il s'agit de l'Agent 47, Diana…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors que les cinq hommes d'affaire sont en grande conversation dans la pièce Nord, 47 avance furtivement vers les portes d'entrée du Fort Rouge. Tout en demeurant dissimulé, il inspecte rapidement l'endroit d'un coup d'œil. Un garde à droite, dos à la porte, un qui vient de faire demi-tour vers la pièce Nord et un autre au fond, à gauche, faisant face vers lui. Silencieusement, il se place derrière un groupe de palmiers à environ dix mètres de la porte et siffle discrètement pour attirer l'attention du garde le plus près. Bientôt, il aperçoit la silhouette de son appât et contourne les végétaux au fur et à mesure que celui-ci avance. Alors que le garde s'immobilise pour regarder autour de lui, 47 progresse furtivement vers lui et une fois suffisamment près, il empoigne sa corde de piano qu'il enroule autour du cou de son ennemi en un éclair. Tout en le laissant agoniser dans un bruit de borborygme, l'assassin le dépose doucement par terre et entreprend l'échange des vêtements.

De façon nonchalante, il franchit les portes d'entrée et se dirige directement vers le garde du fond. En faisant mine de s'adresser à lui en hindi, il lui enfonce promptement une seringue de poison dans le cou avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire que quoi se soit. 47 retient le garde afin que le bruit de son corps tombant sur le sol n'attire pas l'attention des hommes et des gardes. Toujours le plus discrètement possible, il traîne le cadavre sur cinq mètres et le dissimule derrière une série de vases indiens en exposition. Maintenant que les obstacles mineurs sont liquidés, il se dirige vers la pièce Nord du pavillon et pose ses mains sur ses Ballers tout en passant le cadrage qui mène vers Mannan et ses acolytes. Immédiatement, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il y a un élément qui n'est pas en place. À peine a-t-il le temps de constater que Lokesh Okram n'est pas à l'endroit où il est censé être, qu'il encaisse difficilement le coup de manche de revolver qu'il reçoit de façon inattendue sur la tempe droite. Un peu confus, il se retrouve par terre sur le côté alors qu'un de ses Baller lui échappe et retombe à trois mètres. Rapidement, il se remet sur ses pieds et pointe son arme restante vers l'autre assassin tandis qu'il se rend compte que les cinq autres hommes ont également dégainé et le tiennent en joue.

Ne se permettant pas même d'augmenter légèrement le rythme de sa respiration, il attarde son regard sur Mannan et Okram. Le premier baisse son arme, se fiant sur ses collègues pour le protéger et fait quelques pas vers 47 tandis que le second demeure inutilement souriant devant sa cible. En ne baissant toujours pas son arme, l'assassin continue d'observer stoïquement ses adversaires.

_-Et bien, et bien. Agent 47. Que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite dans notre magnifique pays ? L'Inde est bien loin de la Chine pourtant._ Demanda ironiquement le chef de la bande.

Sans ciller, 47 choisit de garder le silence et de le laisser parler un peu.

-…

_-Je me doutais bien que vous ne seriez pas très prompt à me faire la conversation. Mais peut-être auriez-vous envie de me parler d'une amie à vous…Dites moi 47, comment va Diana ? _Continua t-il sur un ton faussement concerné.

Comme Kamir Mannan le voulait, 47 ne peut s'empêcher de réagir.

_-Je suis ici monsieur. C'est moi qui dois se tenir devant vous. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser tranquille ?_ Répondit-il sans pouvoir cacher sa hargne et son dégoût envers cet homme bien trop fier et sûr de lui.

À l'annonce de cette phrase, Mannan se met à rire justement tout en se tournant vers les autres qui lui rendent sa bonne humeur soudaine et exagérée. Il reporte son attention vers l'assassin aussi rapidement que son sérieux.

_-Je vous croyais plus perspicace que cela Agent 47. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'humain vient troubler l'assassin et son dessein. Diana vous a rendu aveugle jeune homme, mais elle vous a conduit de façon très adroite auprès de mon collègue et moi. Pourquoi avoir eu confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que vous ? Là ne sont pas les habitudes des tueurs à gage tel que vous._ Questionna t-il avec intérêt cette fois.

_-Veuillez me pardonner monsieur, mais je vous décevrai assurément._ Renchérit-il en retrouvant son calme énigmatique.

Son interlocuteur fronce les sourcils devant cette réplique nébuleuse.

_-Soyez plus clair 47._ Cracha Mannan sur un ton illégitime.

Dans un mouvement éclair et peu perceptible, 47 dévie son arme vers Lokesh Okram et lui envoie une balle directement dans le lobe frontal. Avant que le cadavre ait le temps de toucher le sol, il s'élance vers son Baller qui se trouve sur la gauche, évitant ainsi les projectiles prévisibles des acolytes de Mannan. Ayant récupéré ses armes jumelles, il demeure allongé par terre et se place en joue vers les cinq cibles restantes. Il pointe son arme droite vers Mannan et l'atteint à la deuxième détonation en plein fosse nasale pendant qu'il tire aléatoirement vers les membres inférieurs des autres hommes. Une fois assuré que toutes les silhouettes sont en position horizontale, il constate rapidement que, bien qu'ils soient désormais inoffensifs, ces gars crient comme des demoiselles en détresse et sont susceptibles d'alerter qui que ce soit dans un kilomètre à la ronde. Sans attendre, il se remet sur ses pieds et termine sa sale besogne. Le silence lui accordant des minutes supplémentaires très utiles à sa fuite, il quitte furtivement le Fort Rouge avec une seule idée en tête ; se rendre à l'Auberge Ajanta, sur Ara Kashan Road.

**Fin du Chapitre 10**


	11. Consumer la vérité

**Chapitre 11 – Consumer la vérité**

Alors qu'il parcourt les rues de Delhi à la noirceur superficielle de cette soirée faiblement éclairée par le halo de la lune grise, 47 remue ardemment et inutilement ses pensées. Mise à part le fait que seule Diana occupe actuellement son esprit, sa seule préoccupation à cet instant s'avère être de trouver cet Auberge Ajanta. Une conversation avec elle est devenue prioritaire et même salutaire dans son cas. Non sans appréhensions, l'assassin est conscient qu'il devra faire le bon choix.

De son côté, Diana a préféré ne pas se référer aux caméras de surveillance du Fort Rouge pour suivre l'ascension de 47, préférant s'infliger cet attente et cet ignorance de la situation. Alors qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de se tortiller les doigts jusqu'à s'en faire mal, elle continue de consumer sa nervosité dans ce geste. Près d'une heure après que 47 ait eu coupé la conversation avec elle, Diana se plonge toujours dans cet attitude taciturne. Toutefois, elle ne peut réprimer sa surprise et sursaute fortement lorsque la porte usée de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée. Aussi rapidement qu'il l'a ouverte, l'Agent 47 referme la porte sans cérémonie et tandis que la jeune femme s'est promptement levée, il lui tourne le dos quelques minutes afin de réaligner adéquatement ses idées et les informations qu'il a dû assimiler ce soir.

Toujours silencieux, il se retourne finalement vers elle et l'observe quelques instants. Il porte son regard sur ses mains délicates, puis parcourt lentement ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules et au creux de son cou. Quelques mèches de sa chevelure dorée retombent légèrement devant ses oreilles et son visage demeure étonnamment neutre. Alors qu'il a retrouvé ses vêtements initiaux après le Fort Rouge, il retire son veston et roule machinalement les manches de sa chemise blanche sous le regard perplexe et interrogateur de Diana. À petits pas feutrés, 47 avance tranquillement vers elle tout en soutenant son regard émeraude. Toujours sans mot, la jeune femme se sent troublée et impuissante une fois de plus devant l'attitude indéchiffrable du seul homme qu'elle n'a jamais souhaité comprendre dans sa vie. À cet instant, elle parvient à se convaincre et s'accorder un semblant de rédemption en se disant que malgré tout, il est vivant. Maintenant, il peut bien faire d'elle ce qu'il souhaite, tant qu'il s'agit de lui.

Une fois devant elle, de façon inattendue, 47 prend délicatement les mains de Diana et cherche doucement ses yeux et son attention. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lève finalement son regard vers lui tandis qu'il souhaite désormais savoir une seule chose.

-_Diana, tu dois me dire…cet après-midi, à Shahadara station, qu'elle était la signification de ce baiser ?_ Bien qu'il aurait préféré connaître la réponse à cette question dans d'autres circonstances, 47 doit savoir. Il doit savoir si ce n'est que la peur pour sa vie qu'il l'a poussé à faire cela ou si c'était sincère.

Tout en soutenant son regard, Diana ne peut retenir ses larmes devant l'attitude si imprévisible de son interlocuteur. Ses lèvres sont fébriles et tremblent discrètement.

_-Ce baiser, il contenait autant d'amour que de désespoir 47. Depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont aussi fort que l'appréhension que je rumine de te perdre pour de bon. Pourtant, je ne suis pas si naïve tu sais…mais j'ai craint le pire jusqu'à ce que tu te révèles à moi à Shanghai la nuit de notre rencontre._ Diana termina ses paroles avec difficulté. Voilà, pour elle, les dés sont jetés.

Suite à l'aveu de Diana, 47 continue de la fixer mais change son regard interrogateur et préoccupé pour un regard attentif et davantage concerné. Doucement, il porte ses doigts au visage de la jeune femme et entreprend d'essuyer les larmes qui ont terminé leur chemin sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, il dépose un tendre baiser sur sa bouche et prend quelques secondes pour capturer son odeur et son goût. Tout en approfondissant son étreinte, il pose ses mains sur sa taille et la serre fortement contre lui. En reculant, il l'attire vers le petit lit au milieu de la pièce et s'assoit sur le bord. Sans hésitation, Diana se place à cheval sur 47, ses jambes repliées sous elle et reprend ses baisers de plus belle. Bientôt, des mains puissantes parcourent ses cuisses froides, deux silhouettes s'allongent, deux langues s'entremêlent, les vêtements glissent et deux corps s'unissent dans cette nuit indienne tiède où seul le bruit discret d'un souffle saccadé et exalté est perceptible.

Bien qu'ils aient choisit d'approfondir leur désir avant leurs pensées, Diana ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'une discussion avec 47 éclaircira beaucoup de choses. Mais tandis qu'il se tient là, étendu à ses côtés, dormant d'un sommeil qui n'avait jamais été aussi profond et paisible, elle se résigne à penser que le réveiller serait là le pire des crimes. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil suite à ses ébats pourtant épuisants, elle s'offre ce plaisir de le contempler alors qu'il est vulnérable à elle. Elle observe attentivement sa peau sans défaut, ses lèvres légèrement retroussées, ses grandes mains, son torse imberbe et musclé et ne peut réprimer un soupir de satisfaction. Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers rayons de soleil de l'aube traversent timidement les rideaux opaques. Déclarant forfait devant un 47 toujours plongé dans un sommeil pesant, Diana lui laisse une petite note et quitte le lit avec une seule idée ; boire une tisane fruitée bien chaude.

Le Café Dalha, Delhi Sud, Le 18 janvier 2008, 7h08

Assise à une petite table à l'extérieur du Café Dahla situé à deux coins de rue sur Ara Kashan Road, Diana se délecte autant de sa tisane que de voir la ville mère de l'Inde prendre vie peu à peu. Perdue dans sa tête, la jeune femme ressasse tant de chose qu'elle ne remarque même pas le serveur qui se tient devant elle depuis bientôt une minute entière. Tirée de ses pensées par une main posée sur son épaule, elle lui porte finalement attention.

_-Madame, pardonnez moi de vous importuner, mais un homme en complet vous demande au comptoir de service._ Lui annonça le serveur avec un fort accent.

_-Merci._ Répondit Diana, tout sourire.

Tout en pénétrant à l'intérieur du Café, elle se dirige vers le comptoir où elle avait préalablement commandé sa tisane. Durant son ascension, elle porte un peu attention au lieu et vient à se demander comment 47 à fait pour se rendre dans le Café sans qu'elle ne le voit. Avec un sourire en coin, elle se dit pour elle-même qu'après tout, il s'agit de 47 ! Une fois au comptoir, elle ne trouve que le tenancier accoudé près de sa caisse.

_-Un de vos serveurs m'a interpellé pour me dire qu'un homme me demandait au comptoir._ Lui dit-elle poliment.

_-Oui, il vous attend à l'extérieur. Il a pris la porte sur votre droite. _L'informa t- elle.

Immédiatement, Diana fronce les sourcils et se dirige, non sans se méfier, vers la porte qui donne vers dehors. Bientôt, sans comprendre ce qui arrive, elle reçoit un violent coup derrière la tête et s'effondre par terre, inconsciente.

**Fin du Chapitre 11**


	12. Refuge en Sicily

**Chapitre 12 – Refuge en Sicily**

Quelle bonne occasion il saisit à cet instant alors qu'il traîne le corps de Diana, inconsciente, vers l'arrière-boutique du Café. Soudoyer un tenancier avec quelques billets, quoi de plus facile comme moyen de faire cela en toute discrétion. Pas un moment il n'a pensé que cela serait aussi simple. Sans délicatesse, il l'appuie contre un comptoir sale de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise et soutenue par la surface. Avec force, il la gifle sans retenue dans le but de la réveiller un peu. Assez sonnée, Diana ouvre à peine les yeux et gémit faiblement en remuant la tête péniblement. Elle sent subtilement le sang qui s'écoule de la blessure ouverte sur son front et le bandeau que son agresseur lui plaque contre les lèvres. Après s'être assuré qu'elle se taise, il la regarde quelques instants et fait glisser son regard pervers vers sa poitrine puis le bas de sa robe et ses cuisses. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a l'opportunité de poser ses yeux sur son corps dans une situation où elle est vulnérable. Et à nouveau, il répète son geste et la frappe violement au visage tandis que cette fois, elle ouvre promptement les yeux. À la constatation de l'identité de son agresseur, son visage apeuré se change rapidement en un visage confus et remplit d'interrogations. Alors qu'il sourit inutilement devant sa victime, Lokesh Okram s'approche dangereusement d'elle, non sans mauvaise pensée.

Au milieu des draps de lin immaculé, 47 ouvre ses yeux et tourne immédiatement la tête sur sa gauche. Elle n'est pas là. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et aperçoit le petit bout de papier marqué de cette écriture fine et allongée ; _Café Dahla, deux intersections vers la droite. _Tout en prenant connaissance de la note de Diana, 47 fronce les sourcils et se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas due le quitter, en regard des six meurtres qu'il avait commis hier au Fort Rouge. Une fois dans un autre pays, il ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur, mais toujours présent dans le territoire ennemi, cela est très risqué. Sans attendre, il s'habille et quitte la chambre de Motel vers le Café Dahla. La chaleur ambiante ne le dérange pas du tout, il fait son chemin à travers la foule toujours aussi dense dans les rues de Delhi. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrête et pose ses yeux sur l'enseigne abîmée suspendue au-dessus du modeste Café. Il s'approche sans hésiter d'un serveur qui s'est tourné vers lui et qui le regarde déjà un peu trop fièrement à son goût. Poliment, il l'introduit dans le langage du pays et l'interroge au sujet de Diana en lui faisant une description de son apparence. Comme 47 s'y attendait, la serveur croise ses bras contre sa poitrine et se met à rire en hochant négativement de la tête. Avant même que l'homme n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'assassin le prend à la gorge et le plaque contre le mur. Ayant désormais l'honneur d'avoir l'attention de tous les clients de l'endroit, 47 répète chacun des mots qu'il a prononcé au serveur en les criant du plus fort qu'il le peut, serrant de plus en plus ses doigts sur sa gorge. Bien vite, un des clients assit à l'intérieur de l'immeuble se lève et lui répond qu'il l'a vu quitter l'endroit vers l'arrière, avec un autre homme, il y a environ dix minutes. Sans attendre, il relâche le serveur et le laisse tomber lourdement à ses pieds. Au pas de course, il se rend rapidement vers l'arrière du magasin et s'arrête devant une série de comptoirs et d'étagères. L'endroit est vide de présence, mais il ne manque pas de remarquer les traces de lutte, les planches cassées et les pots de verre brisés ne mentent pas. Tout en continuant son ascension dans ce couloir de fortune, il prend ses Ballers et vérifie s'ils sont bien chargés. Arrivé dans un cul-de-sac, une porte aux allures fragiles se dresse devant lui et une faible lumière traverse les failles qui criblent le bois pourri. Tout en pointant ses armes devant lui, il pousse tout doucement cette porte avec son pied, le grincement des rouages résonnant en écho sans fin. La première chose qu'il aperçoit est une silhouette frêle et tremblante recroquevillée par terre à même le sol de pierre. Alors que Diana tourne sa tête vers 47, elle se met à gesticuler et à hurler, seule chose qu'elle puisse faire avec un bandeau sur les lèvres. Même si elle n'avait pas tout fait cela pour le prévenir, il aurait comprit que c'était un piège. Refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui, il se tourne sur sa gauche et pointe ses armes directement sur le lobe frontal de Lokesh Okram, tandis que ce dernier ne manque pas de faire de même.

_-Enfin, tu es à moi pourriture d'assassin préfabriqué et cloné. Je vais très bientôt t'exploser le crâne grâce à ta petite chérie qui t'a gentiment conduit à moi._ Débita Okram avec toute la haine qui lui était possible d'investir en deux phrases.

_-À ta place, je n'en serais pas si certain._

Sans hésiter, 47 détourne ses Ballers du front de son adversaire et les pointe tout droit vers ses mains en décochant deux balles. Dans un hurlement de douleur, son opposant porte ses mains désormais estropiées vers son abdomen et s'efforce toujours de s'égosiller dans la pire des souffrances. 47 braque alors ses Ballers à nouveau vers le visage d'Okram et lui ordonne de se taire, ce qu'il fait sur le champ, mort de peur.

_-Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir par terre, face au mur, et tu ne bouges plus, compris ?_

_-…_

Dans un bruit sourd, l'assassin décoche deux autres balles, une pour chaque jambe.

_-D'ACCORD !! D'accord…j'ai compris, je me tais._ Finit-il par répondre.

Difficilement, l'homme malmené se traîne vers le coin de la pièce opposé à Diana et se tourne vers le mur, non sans lâcher quelques plaintes.

Sans laisser s'écouler une autre seconde supplémentaire et de trop, 47 se rue immédiatement vers Diana et la libère de ses liens. Tout en s'agenouillant par terre, il l'appuie contre lui et la serre de toutes ses forces. Ne sentant pas le retour de caresse, il se sépare d'elle et constate qu'elle est inconsciente. Son visage est pâle, sa respiration lente et ses lèvres bleutées. L'assassin lui administre quelques petites tapes sur les joues et elle papillonne bientôt des yeux. Lorsque Diana ouvre finalement les yeux, chacun soutient le regard de l'autre sans être capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes, une larme cristalline perle sur la joue de la jeune femme.

_-Je suis désolée…_Murmura t- elle, la voix éteinte.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Diana ?_ _Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là._ Répondit-il gravement.

_-Non…c'est…il m'a empoisonné 47…j'ai si froid._ Murmura t- elle à nouveau, tremblante.

Sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot ou réponse à cette révélation, 47 ne trouve d'autre geste à poser que celui de la serrer à nouveau contre lui...

Benedict Church, Sicily, Le 20 Février 2008, 12h02

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler combien de temps il avait passé à la tenir dans ses bras, ce matin de Janvier, en Inde. Quand il l'avait laissé, sa peau était complètement blanche, et ses lèvres presque noires. Elle ne respirait plus. La vie ne lui accorderait aucune faveur, désormais, il le savait.

_-Bonjour mon fils. Parle-moi, je t'écoute._

_-Father, I sinned…_

**Fin du Chapitre 12**

**Fin de Hitman- Lourd Sommeil**


End file.
